I'd Give My Life For You
by KrissyKat
Summary: It's a song-fic to the Miss Saigon song "I'd Give My Life for You.." from Lily's POV, and you don't have to know the song to appreciate this fic. :) Please R/R.


**I'd Give My Life For You  
  
**

_-----------------------------  
You who I cradled in my arms  
You asking as little as you can  
Little snip of a little man  
I know, I'd give my life for you_  
-------------------------------  
  
Lily smiled gently at the newborn baby in her arms. She smoothed her hand across his skin and loved the fresh feeling. He was so small, so sweet and delicate... Lily looked at his face and her heart melted, eyeing each and every little feature. His nose tipped a little upwards at the end, his chin was only a hint sculptured, and he looked like a carbon-copy of the man she loved.. The man she had created this child with.   
  
But then another thought crossed Lily's mind.. She had _created _this boy. The beautiful child that was resting peacefully in her arms was _hers_, and was created by _her. _This was the miracle of life that every mother had told their children about. The miracle of feeling such a bond to your child, that they'd always be your little baby, forever in your heart. Lily knew within her self, that she would give her life for this child.. This little miracle.... _Her _little miracle.   
  
------------_  
You didn't ask me to be born, You  
Why should you learn of war or pain?  
To make sure you're not hurt again  
I sware I'd give my life for you_  
-------------  
  
"You-know-who is after Harry?" Lily asked to herself, not quite believing her words. Tears welled up in her eyes and a lump dwelled in her throat.   
  
She bit her lip, and looked at the baby she had only known for nearly a year sleeping peacefully in his cradle. He was probably dreaming of peaceful things, not having an inkling of what was going on in the world around him.. Not having any idea of the fierce war that was going on, and not knowing it was all about him. That's the way it should be though. Why did this baby, who hadn't hurt a fly in his existence, have to deal with such sorrow and pain? She would let him to continue to sleep. He _shouldn't_ have to know... He wasn't old enough.   
  
Lily brushed a strand of unruly black hair from Harry's face and sighed. If something happened to him, she wouldn't know what she would do... The only thing she knew for sure, she felt it in her bones, was that she would give her life for her child. He was _her _creation, and deserved to live. He deserved the world.  
  
----------------  
_I've tasted love beyond all fear  
And you should know it's love that brought you here  
And in one perfect night  
When the stars burned like new  
I knew what I must do  
  
I'll give you a million things I'll never own  
I'll give you a world to conquer when you're grown  
_-----------------  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"   
  
Lily looked at James with worry, but obeyed her husband. It was her and Harry's only chance at survival. She took Harry, wrapped him tightly in a blanket, and ran... She didn't know where she was running to or where she even conceived it possible she could run, but she didn't care. She had to save her child.   
  
With no other options, Lily thought quickly and ran into Harry's closet. If she couldn't run, she would hide. She grabbed the knob but the door wouldn't shut. Lily gasped with worry, staring at her baby's face. He had to live. She had to get the door closed. With a big pull of all her energy, she grasped the door and shut it with a loud slam.   
  
But then, Lily worried again.. Would he find them here after all of the noise? He _might_ not find them here... _No, he wouldn't find them here._ He wouldn't take away her baby, not if her life depended on it.  
  
----------------------  
_You will be who you want to be  
You can choose whatever heaven grants  
As long as you can have your chance  
I sware I'd give my life for you  
_---------------------  
With an evil cackle and a thundering crash, Lily let out an involuntary sob. She knew James was dead. The man she had spent her life loving and married, was dead. It cut through Lily's heart like a knife.  
  
If James' life was cut short, that was nothing compared to her 1 year old son. How could he die? He couldn't. They had made plans. He would go to Hogwarts, become head boy, a prefect, Quidditch captain and get married to a beautiful, young girl. Then they'd have kids of their own, and James and Lily would be grandparents and Harry would get to grow old with a peaceful, happy life. She wouldn't let that be disturbed. She wouldn't let that promise be broken. She wouldn't let what happened to James happen to Harry.   
  
But how could she prevent it? She was just Lily Potter, no one spectacular. How could she stop the dark lord from killing her son?  
---------------------  
_Sometimes I wake up  
Reaching for him  
I feel his shadow brush my head  
But there's just moon light on my bed  
Was he a ghost, was he a lie?  
That made my body laugh and cry  
Then by my side the proof I see  
His little one, Gods of the sun  
Bring him to me_  
--------------------------------  
"What do I do, James?" she asked out loud. Harry only answered back, starting to softly cry. Lily felt her cheek and realized she was doing the same. Why did it have to end like this?  
  
With a few footsteps, there was a suddenly a very cold draft and a chilling feeling in the air. Voldemort was there now, she could tell. She could sense him coming closer, ever closer... Waiting to be killed was a total waste of time. She wouldn't sit there and be vulnerable. If they were going to die, she was going to give up a good fight and do it honorably.   
  
There was a small creak of the now properly working door and out stepped Lily Potter with baby Harry in her arms. This would be it. She could feel the end coming near.   
------------------  
_You will be who you want to be  
You can choose whatever heaven grants  
As long as you, can have your chance  
I sware I'd give my life for you  
-----------------  
  
"_Stand aside, Silly girl. " He hissed. Lily shivered, he had such a spine-tingling voice.   
  
"Not Harry.. Please not Harry.." she pleaded. She held on to him tighter and heard his cries grow louder. She wouldn't let him down.  
  
"Stand aside and I'll spare you, all I want is the child.." He said, gesturing towards Harry with a murderous glare in his eyes.   
  
Lily shook her head defiantly and looked at her baby's face. He was going to Hogwarts... He was going to be Quidditch Captain and Head Boy.. He'd get married and grow old and live a wonderful life. Nothing was going to change that. Not if her life depended on it, which consequently, it did.   
  
------------------_  
No one can stop what I must do  
I sware I'd give my life for you  
----------------_  
  
Lily finally understood what her mother and grandmother had always felt. He was her creation, and she loved him more deeply than words could express. There is this special bond between a mother and her children. A bond that can never be broken, through life and after.   
  
She looked into her baby's eyes. For the first time ever, she really took a good look at them. She didn't just see the emerald color and the few lime and forest shades...She saw herself reflecting back at her. No matter what was about to happen, Harry would live. They would survive this together, because regardless of physical present, their souls would always be joined by the bond, forever in the hearts of one another.  
  
Lily hugged Harry. Nothing in the world could change her decision. She would sacrifice her own life for her son. He deserved to live. He deserved to have a fairy-tale ending that even though she couldn't have herself, she would provide for him no matter what. Lily kissed his forehead softly and looked at his beautiful face one last time. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted away. She had fulfilled her life's purpose as a mother.   
  
From heaven, she would watch over him until the distant day that he, too would join them. She would watch his first day of school, his first lost tooth, his first everything... And when he was sad, she would send him love with beautiful rays of sunshine, let him know she was there for him and that it would be ok. Lily would keep this promise, as she did with everything else. She gave her life for Harry, and in Lily's life, it was the best thing she ever did.  
  
A/N: Isn't this sad? It's a beautiful song and I think this makes it even more precious. Well, I'd like to thank Die-Die for proof-reading this. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.. Your's truly signing off.. -KrissyKat


End file.
